Last Christmas
by isettophonfire
Summary: AU. A Christmas Song fic about Dragonlance the New Adventures. Davyn's sad that he and Nearra have broken up. DavynxRina. NearraxIcefire. Hints of JirahxKeene


A/N: Merry Christmas!

DLNA (c) Wizards of the Coast

Last Christmas (c) Wham!

Davyn walked through the snow, thinking about the last two Christmases. He had spent them with Nearra, when she was his. Now, she was Icefire's, and just the thought of that made him depressed.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special  
_

All the shops were lit up, but Davyn didn't have any heart to be merry this year. He had no one special to spend the holidays with.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Suddenly, two young people walked out of a coffee shop arm in arm, laughing. It was Nearra and Icefire. He eyed them with jealousy, remembering the time when he could make her that happy. Davyn stayed back as to escape notice, but Nearra exchanged a sad look. He turned his head and she kept walking.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

Davyn ducked into the coffee shop, hoping to find warmth. He ordered some flavored holiday drink, and sat down. Thinking about all his past happiness.

_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

A beautiful young woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes walked into the shop. She smiled at him with surprise. She ordered her own drink and sat down across from him.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

"It's been a while." Rina said, a smirk on her face.

Davyn faked a smile, "Too long."

"So what are you doing this Christmas?" She asked.

"Nothing special," he said sadly, "I don't really have anyone to spend it with."

Rina shook her head, "You idiot, you're always welcome to spend it with us."

Davyn couldn't help but smile, even though the jaded young man at the counter butchered his name.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Davyn arrived at Rina's apartment just in time for the party. To his surprise, Catriona opened the door. He gave her a quick hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. He really didn't expect to see all of his old friends there, and he was happy they were, but Nearra and Icefire were there as well. He sighed, this party was supposed to be a distraction. 

_A crowded room friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

He went to go find Rina and offer her the champagne he had brought. He found her alright, they ended up under the mistletoe. They looked up at it in shock, and out of the corner of his eye Davyn could see Nearra looking just a tad disappointed. He smirked, leaned down, and kissed the pretty elf.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but_

_you tore me apart_

_Ooooh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

They broke apart.

Davyn smirked again, "I brought some champagne."

"Thank you." Rina said as her face broke out in her smile.

Somewhere from across the room, Elidor and Sindri broke out into geering oohs, but a glare from Rina quickly shut them up.

"So much for being a good older brother." Davyn thought to himself.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Davyn started having more fun as the party wore on and more alcohol was consumed. Every few seconds, he would glance over to Nearra and Icefire, but it really didn't bother him because he had Rina by his side the whole time. 

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Around eleven, people started leaving, and after a while only a small handful of people were left. Davyn was trying not to laugh about Keene and Jirah leaving together, and Elidor being passed out in a corner wearing a Santa hat. 

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special.__  
_

Eventually, even Icefire had to leave, which left Nearra all on her own. Rina gave Davyn a quiet approval and he sat down next to her.

"Hello." He said quietly.

She looked up from the dying fire with a bit of shock, "Hello."

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since we broke up," he mused, not looking at her, "It seems like yesterday."

"Yeah," She laughed, "Although, I can't remember why we did."

He smirked, "Neither can I."

There was an awkward silence. Davyn had a slight feeling that Rina and Cat had stopped doing dishes in the other room and were now listening in on the conversation.

"But you seem happy with Icefire." Davyn said, disgustingly cheerful.

"I am, you and Rina have gotten together. Everyone's been talking about you two for a while." She added.

Davyn chuckled, "Oh they have?"

"Mostly Elidor," she explained, "Something about if you and Rina get married, you two will really be brothers."

Davyn almost died laughing. Elidor would do something like that.

"Well," He yawned as he stood up, "I better help Cat and Rina with the dishes."

"Alright," She said as she flashed him his favorite smile.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

"Merry Christmas Nearra." He said.

She looked up at him, "Merry Christmas Davyn."


End file.
